Days
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: Levi starts to categorize days because of her and he tries to stop.


**Days**

_Still your heart, calm your breathing and minimize your emotional response at all times._

During his trainee days, that was what Levi told himself because he could never tear for every fallen comrade and constantly be angry with the unfairness of the world- it would be exhausting.

He approaches everything in an apathetic manner and never did his cool composure collapse. The sound of his boots thumping is monotonous, as is his voice. Cold, impermeable and unapproachable are words distant others describe him to be. His actions were always clean cut, as is his command. No fuss over anything, no extreme outburst of anger, no laughing out loud and no crying.

Stone. Steel. Hard.

Birthdays, memorial days, lovers day, family days- are just days to him- normal days. Whatever happening under the sun- ordinary or extraordinary- does not concern him at all and he still goes ahead deeming everyday normal.

Until _that day_; a fluctuation of thoughts and he changed his mind.

* * *

He recalls his squad singing him the birthday song and how Hanji dragged Moblit along doing some stir of a dance, promptly causing laughter from everyone in the room. And deep blue eyes laid on a strawberry blonde- clapping hands together as she tipped her toes and whispered something in Erd's ear which made the latter chuckle.

"Heichou! Make a wish and blow on the candles please!" Petra cheered.

"Yeah, Levi. Do it quick! The candles are melting," Erwin added.

He closed his eyes and blew the flames off. And when he opened them, his eyes rested on her smiling face- a wish granted.

Of course there wasn't any curved lips on his part.

Everyone knows smiling is expensive for Lance Corporal Levi.

"Heichou, Petra baked this cake just for you! She almost burnt-" Auruo was elbowed hard before he could finish.

But Levi took a glance at her hand and saw a peek of bandage on her wrist, covered carefully by the sleeves of their jacket.

"Oh, it's just a small matter Heichou, hope you like vanilla orange... there wasn't much in the inventory we could use... I-I mean, I-I hope it isn't too sweet or sour... or-" Her cheeks tainted pink as fingers fidgeted.

He cut a slice and ate a spoonful, "I like it."

When the cake was eaten and people left, his squad cleaned. Out of the corners of his eyes, Levi caught Gunter giving a tiny bottle of ointment to Petra.

"Oi, Petra." He called out.

"Yes, Heichou?"

"Treat that wound of yours well and thank you for the cake, Petra."

Honey brown eyes blinked and she wasn't sure if it was her imagination or did Levi-heichou's lips just curved upwards. Still, her heart flutters and her face a glee as hands continue wiping the table.

Subtle. Caring. Warm.

She sees him as such.

Seeing how her eyes crescent when she smiles- that day was a beautiful day.

* * *

"Good morning Levi-heichou!" She sets the coffee in front of him, "We were rationed more flour this time round. I'm making pancakes for everyone," He sees her slender finger gently tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ears.

Petra's morning greetings were more mellifluous than the early chirping birds; and Levi loves to wake up earliest because then, he will always be the first person she greets.

"Morning, Petra."

And he would be the first to greet her.

Levi pays no attention to clear blue sky or gray rain. As long as Petra says good morning, then it is a good morning.

* * *

Bread and butter, canned soup, canned sardine and white rice.

Breakfast, lunch and dinner.

No Petra's morning coffee, afternoon tea and night chocolate milk, no Petra's good morning greeting and no Petra's _"Sleep well, Levi-heichou!"_

She had to visit her father and he had to drink coffee made by another hand.

Her absence didn't bother Erd, Gunter or even Auruo but it does not sit well with him. And when she's away, Levi cleans more to fill up the tiny vacant space.

The quarters always feel empty when she was out. And Lance Corporal Levi deems those as bad days.

* * *

Levi was never affected by farewells.

Yet hers was loud, like how a grand piano falling from the roof of a high building or how glass cracks into shards on the concrete floor with that sharp, ear-breaking pang.

Because Levi trained himself so well emotionally, he never breaks his stoic façade- not even in front of Commander Erwin. Levi showed no form of bias and he controlled his itch- that irritatingly burning itch of his arms to carry her limp form on his strong stallion.

He endures greatly.

He consoles her old man but not himself.

Come heavy storm, he does not tear. Rims of his eyes were never red but only exhausted with dark circles.

No more sleep.

That,

was a terrible, horrible day.

* * *

_Still your heart, calm your breathing and minimize your emotional response at all times._

He starts telling himself again and again.

* * *

_**A/N: The longer drabble version of a tumblr post I put up. Just because... Reviews please!**_


End file.
